


Jasmine's Resentment

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jasmine hated Jafar from the beginning for only one reason. She turned out right in the end.





	Jasmine's Resentment

"Baba?" Jasmine's voice echoed through the room, picking up speed as the Sultan turned, waiting for his daughter to speak, she scanned the room a few times and pushed the door further shut behind her.

"Jafar, is he down in his dungeon again?"

The sultan lifted a hand, shushing her with a sigh as he shook his head in disapproval, "Jasmine, you must learn to accept his ways, he was not born royalty and I expect you to trust him, as I do-"

Jasmine cut him off with a low snarl accompanying her words, "Dalia is the same and she doesn't act like a killer! Compare the two and their backgrounds are similar but then they are in _no_ way the same. And as long as he continues to threaten her I will not put any trust in him. I will not allow you to let yourself be ambushed by someone you thought of as loyal. I stand with him, and I see, hear an oncoming monster, but with Dalia, I know the true signs of loyalty. Jafar is a danger to our kingdom."

She finished her rant with no regret in her expression, watching her father's face go from surprised, to processing, calming, then finally to angered, she had a feeling what his next speech would be about, and she narrowed her eyes, her own expression changing to her all too familiar defensive as she waited, tensing her whole body to stay still where we was. The sultan sighed again.

"Your mother was the one to accept a target into our gates, we have had to make numerous deals and fight off numerous attacks from that group because of her, no matter how loyal she seems you must not underestimate what she has been trained to do. Daughter, she is dangerous and you forget that more every day, Jafar is at least from Agrabah. Your mother would be agreeing with you at this moment, so I shall not argue with you any longer. Get ready, you have Prince Anders coming later this day. Hurry, Jasmine, and please, keep an open mind."

She rolled her eyes without another word, turning away.  
  
  
  
Jafar flicked a few more pages, Hakim stood by the door, blocking it from both opening and anyone leaving the room. Iago continued to mimic a few words said by Jafar, every now and then saying one or two of his own, circling around the room a few times as if to prove there was always eyes on her.

Dalia dipped her head, gaze drifting to the corner as she listened to Jafar's footsteps on the floor, getting faster and then slowing down again, until he eventually stopped. Slamming the bottom of his staff down once, prompting her to look up at him, awaiting what she knew he'd say.  
"Princess Jasmine is always defending you, Dalia, now tell me, how you reached Agrabah again, how you both met?"

She sighed, choking back a few fearful tears as she turned her eyes to the corner, avoiding making eye contact with him, stuttering slightly through her sentences.

"I ran. I eventually reached Agrabah's gates, got over the wall, I ran into Jasmine in the middle district and told her what was happening, she sent Hakim off, her mother took us to the lower district and decided to go back, Jasmine wanted to follow but she was forbidden to, of course, she did anyway."

Dalia choked, seeing Jafar take a threatening step forward, blinking away flashes of the reminisced events as she began speaking again,  
"I don't know why I followed her. I knew it wouldn't end well, I don't know why I felt the need to protect her, in the end, it was the other way around. Amit singled me out, his brother went after her mother, Jasmine saw and she made a choice. She pushed me to the side just as Amit jumped at me, turning just in time to see her die. Her eyes before she died, I'd never seen anything like it unless I looked at my reflection. Jasmine's screaming still haunts that place for me."

By now the tears were running down her face, her hands shaking at the thought of it all. Jafar stepped forward again, nodding his head upwards to indicate his instructions, Dalia followed them, getting to her feet. Jafar grabbed her wrist in a swift movement, feeling her flinch before he tightened his grip. She stilled. He pushed her sleeve up slightly to graze a finger over the scar that was so prominently there, letting her go and turning away, staff tapping along with his feet as he moved, his voice echoing through his chambers.

"So it was your fault. If you hadn't have entered Agrabah the sultana would still be alive! It's your fault she's dead! I can see you believe me so I must suggest, tell me more."  
Dalia sighed, tears stinging her eyes again, lowering her head and letting a quiet sob escape her lips before gathering her bearings enough to speak.

"The sultan took far longer to come around to me. Jasmine on the other hand barely left my side, quite literally she was my bodyguard for most of the time, her grief was a huge wave of emotions, I remember clearly the day she told me that she didn't think the last thing she said to her mother, despite it being 'I love you', was enough. I was with her through it all. Jasmine saved my life."

Jafar turned to look at her for a moment before stepping over to the side of the hallway, Iago now perched on his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes.  
"Thank you, Dalia, that's all I needed. For now."

She didn't think twice before bolting out the room, slamming the doors open and hearing them violently swing shut, getting as far away from Jafar as possible, she knew where she wanted to be going, but at this point she wasn't really paying attention, just running, as she had the day she found Agrabah.  
  
  
  
Jasmine entered her room, pacing back and forth as she replayed what her father had said, she had a feeling where Dalia would be, and her blood boiled with just the thought. Something about Jafar didn't sit right with her, She didn't stop, trying to control her erratic breathing. Prince Anders could wait.

"Dalia!" The door opened and she didn't hesitate to rush forward, wrapping her arms around Dalia as she turned to her bed, pulling her to sit on the edge of it. She didn't push for an explanation, but she knew something was wrong, merely by the way Dalia was clutching the wooden frame for dear life.  
She waited a few moments before turning to her handmaiden, taking her hand and giving a light squeeze in attempt to reassure her, Dalia turned.

"Is it my fault?" Dalia's voice was barely above a choked whisper, and Jasmine moved slightly closer to her, waiting for her to continue.  
"Everyone seems to think I killed her so who's to say they're wrong? Who's to say I'm the _not_ the cause of your mother's death? if I hadn't have entered Agrabah, she'd still be alive."

Jasmine turned slightly, hand still gripping tightly onto Dalia's, she sighed at the answer and tapped her foot before speaking, her voice was firmer now. "Dalia, look at me, none of these assumptions are true, whether my father assumes they are I don't care, because he's wrong and he always will be wrong, because as much as I miss her, the past can't be changed. I chose you as my handmaiden for a reason, Dalia. And that reason hasn't changed. Where were you that made you go back to this?"

Dalia took a breath before answering quietly with Jafar's name, both seeing and feeling Jasmine immediately straighten, narrowing her eyes before standing, not letting go of her hand as Dalia followed, aware of what Jasmine was most likely going to do.  
  
  
  
" **HAKIM** **OUT!** " Jasmine's voice was rarely raised, but when it was she could empty a whole city if she wanted, Hakim left the room quickly and Jafar turned, The Sultan turned with him, his eyes narrowed but his face lacked any remorse, turning his gaze to Dalia once then back to Jasmine, who only stepped forward in response, pushing Dalia further behind her.

"Care to explain why you feel obligated to accuse my Handmaiden of my own mother's death?, Jafar?"

He stepped down a couple of steps, her father only moving down one, listening to Jafar's answer and nodding slightly, gaze turning back to Jasmine as Jafar's voice became defensively dark. "I am Vizier, I can order the guards, I can execute prisoners, so I have every right to accuse her of such a crime, Princess. Your father agrees with me."

Jasmine turned to her father and narrowed her eyes, "Baba?" She didn't go beyond that word. The Sultan simply nodded, staying silent as Jafar's expression gained a slight smirk, losing it again as Jasmine spoke, her voice now laced with hatred and anger, She turned to Jafar and settled on both of them this time. "Jafar if you ever come near her again I will kill you myself the first chance I get, and Baba, not only do I stand by the fact Dalia is _far_ more trustworthy than him, I suggest you watch your back."

With that Jasmine grabbed her hand again and turned away, leaving the room and staying silent as she passed Hakim and other guards that had no doubt got word of the event, only speaking when they reached her currently guard-free room again, turning to Dalia as soon as she could.  
"Are you okay, Dalia?" Her voice was softer now, and worry mixed in with it, Dalia simply nodded, stepping forward a few steps before stopping again.  
"Thank you, Jasmine, really." Her voice was louder than before but still below her usually playful volume, although Jasmine didn't push for an explanation, only took her hands again and smiled slightly. "What's family for?"

Dalia chuckled slightly, turning with a start to the door opening and swinging shut, scanning the room in slight panic before stopping on Rajah, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, turning back to Jasmine, really only expecting to be laughed at for it, instead meeting a look of pure concern.

She cocked her head slightly, eyes drifting to the corner again as she caught a glimpse of the palace walls over the balcony, not turning back to Jasmine before speaking, "Jasmine I know I'm always going to be a danger to Agrabah, but what if they decide they'll go after you, next time?"

Jasmine thought about her answer for a moment, turning to meet Dalia eye to eye again. "He can't touch you as long as I'm around, I swore on my life that you'd be safe here and you are, I'll say this as many times as I need to get you to fully believe it, but I'm serious, Dalia, they can't lay even a scratch on you if I'm here, I promise."


End file.
